fictionalcharacterbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cole MacGrath
Summary Cole MacGrath was once a simple bike courier who gained powers after the explosion of the Ray Sphere, which destroyed an entire city district, leaving him alive and blessed with the powers of electrokinesis and electromagnetism. Using these powers, he can either become a hero and protect the city, or a villain to destroy it all. Powers and Stats Tier: 'At least '''High 6-A '| At least '''High 6-A, likely higher '''| At least '''5-B, likely higher '''| At least '''5-B, likely higher '''| At least '''Low 2-C, likely 2-C Name: 'Cole MacGrath, The Electric Man, The Terrorist, The Demon of Empire City, The Prime Conduit, The Savior of Empire City (Good), The Patron Saint of New Marais (Good), The Beast (Evil) '''Origin: '''inFAMOUS (2009-????) '''Age: '''27 in inFAMOUS 2 '''Classification: '''Human Conduit, Bike Courier, Hero/Villain (inFAMOUS 1), Anti-Hero (inFAMOUS 2) '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Acrobat, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Regeneration (Low-Mid, higher via absorbing energy), Enhanced Senses, Energy/Aura Sensing (via Radar Pulse), Precognition, Retrocognition, Clairvoyance, Electrokinesis, Electromagnetism Manipulation, Ionic Manipulation, Immunity to Electricity, Heat Resistance, Sub-Zero Temperature/Ice/Cold Resistance, Durability Negation via Electric Touch and Bio-Leech, Resistance to Energy Absorption, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and Telekinesis, Resistance to Poison/Acid, Weather Manipulation (Can create tornadoes, thunderstorms, and rain down lightning bolts), Flight via Static Thrusters/Jets, Electrokinetic Constructs (Gigawatt Blades, Lightning Tether/Hook, etc.), Forcefields, Kinetic Energy Manipulation, Healing, Telepathy, Cryokinesis/Ice Manipulation, Pyrokinesis/Fire Manipulation, Can drain life energy, Can summon monsters to fight for him, Immunity to Disease/Sickness, Matter Manipulation (Can convert any type of matter or energy into electricity and manipulate it on an atomic level), Mind Manipulation (Can read thoughts, absorb and manipulate memories and likely control minds via neuroelectric pulses), Resistance to Soul Manipulation | Levitation, Gravity Manipulation, Absolute Pyrokinesis, Enhanced Telepathy, Long-distance Teleportation, Can bestow powers onto people with the Conduit Gene, Can create black holes, Enhanced Matter Manipulation, Regeneration (High), Telekinesis | Possesses all the powers of Polygon Man '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Multi-Continent level '(Can summon storm clouds at high speeds with his Lightning Storm, which results in just over 4.462 Petatons. Was able to harm a holding back Beast while going all out) | At least '''Multi-Continent level, likely higher '''(Absorbed seven Blast Cores over the course of the game, which doubles his current power every time he absorbs one) | At least '''Planet level, likely higher '''(Was able to easily defeat an all-out Beast after charging the RFI) | At least '''Planet level, likely higher '''(Has the combined power of himself and The Beast, who has been stated multiple times to have the power to destroy the world, and can summon dark clouds across the world at speeds similar to his, which should at least be comparable to this calc) | At least '''Universe level+, likely Multi-Universe level '(Possesses the powers of Polygon Man, who can create and manipulate his own universe, as well as tear apart and destroy the universes of the PlayStation All-Stars, which consists of at least 33 universes, possibly more) '''Speed: Relativistic+ '''with '''FTL '''combat and reaction speed (Reacted to and deflected beams of radiation at close range. Comparable in speed to Delsin and Eugene, who can dodge light-speed lasers and react to enemies moving FTL and navigate the environment while moving at such speeds) | At least '''FTL '| At least 'FTL '| '''Immeasurable Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Class M '''physically. '''Class G '''via Magnetism (Lifted Alden's Tower off himself after it crushed him, which consisted of buses, cranes, shipping containers, etc. More powerful than Alden, who converted his Tower, an entire bridge, and several buildings and structures into a Golem he could easily move and fight with like his own body) | At least '''Class G, likely higher '''| At least '''Class G, likely higher '''| '''Immeasurable Striking Strength: 'At least '''Multi-Continent Class '| At least '''Multi-Continent Class, likely higher '''| At least '''Planet Class, likely higher | At least Planet Class, likely higher '''| At least '''Universal+, likely Multi-Universal Durability: 'At least '''Multi-Continent level '(Survived the Ray Sphere Explosion, Took hits from Kessler and other Conduits on his level), '''higher '''with Kinetic Energy Manipulation and Shields | At least '''Multi-Continent level, likely higher, higher '''with Kinetic Energy Manipulation and Shields | At least '''Planet level, likely higher, higher '''with Kinetic Energy Manipulation and Shields | At least '''Planet level, likely higher, higher '''with Kinetic Energy Manipulation and Shields| At least '''Universe level+, likely Multi-Universe level Stamina: '''Limitless with energy, otherwise extremely high '''Range: '''Extended melee range with Gigawatt Blades. Thousands of kilometers with powers | Extended melee range with Amp and Gigawatt Blades. Thousands of kilometers with powers | Extended melee range with Amp and Gigawatt Blades. Planetary with powers (used the RFI to trigger a world-wide blast) | Extended melee range with Amp and Gigawatt Blades. Planetary with powers | At least Universal+, likely Multi-Universal '''Standard Equipment: '''Amp, Cellphone which allows communication and GPS tracking, RFI. '''Intelligence: '''Genius. Able to easily find and exploit weaknesses in an opponents defenses. Expert Tactictian, comes up with plans and strategies that outmaneuver military forces and highly-advanced organizations hundreds of years more advanced than the world. After having his memories implanted into him, should have Kessler's 100+ years of knowledge and experience. Is able to instantly and logically deduce the outcome of any action he might take. '''Weaknesses: '''Can use water to electrocute his enemies, but is also vulnerable to water that is waist deep or higher. Can possibly negate this weakness via Cryokinesis and Pyrokinesis. Can also cause cars and guns to explode and technology to short-circuit. Seems to no longer be a problem in inFAMOUS 2. | Nothing notable, previous weaknesses are no longer an issue | Nothing notable | Nothing notable '''Key: '''inFAMOUS 1 | inFAMOUS 2 | Good Cole powered by the RFI | Evil Cole with The Beast's powers | Cole with Polygon Man's Powers Other '''Notable Victories: Starkiller (Star Wars: The Force Unleashed) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:Category:Hero Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Video Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Lightning Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weather Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Geniuses Category:Matter Users Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Infamous Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2